


I Want It That Way

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As if you'd brag about what we do in the bedroom to your minions." Newt frowned when he heard Hannibal snort. "Wait. Do you talk about us to your goons?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It That Way

Title: I Want It That Way  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [evrybodysdarlin](http://evrybodysdarlin.tumblr.com)  
Summary: "As if you'd brag about what we do in the bedroom to your minions." Newt frowned when he heard Hannibal snort. "Wait. Do you talk about us to your goons?"

 

"I feel ridiculous."

"Oh, hush. You know you like it." Newt tightened his arms around Hannibal's chest. "You said you'd do whatever I wanted. I want to cuddle you like a big teddy bear."

Hannibal tried to keep a smile off of his face, but it was a losing battle. Newt's chest was pressed up against his back. Newt leaned in, nibbling on Hannibal's earlobe. The rumble that came from Hannibal's chest when Newt did it again almost sounded like a purr.

"If anyone found out we were doing this, I would never hear the end of it." Hannibal closed his eyes as Newt's tongue traced along the side of his neck.

"As if you'd brag about what we do in the bedroom to your minions." Newt frowned when he heard Hannibal snort. "Wait. Do you talk about us to your goons?"

The last few words were so high pitched Hannibal had to jerk his head away from Newt. "Calm your tits, kid." He twisted a bit so he could see Newt's face. "I only talk to Fang, okay? We always tell one another about who we're screwing. Sometimes I join her and who she's with or the other way around." Newt's eyes went so wide Hannibal thought they might pop right out of his head. "Newt? Great, I broke his damn brain." He poked Newt in the arm. "Breathe, kid."

"Wow." Newt grinned. "So, is she interested in me? I mean interested in us?"

"She thinks you're 'adorkable', whatever the hell that means." Hannibal chuckled at the blush that spread across Newt's cheeks. "We talked it over and Fang suggested I fuck you while you fuck her. How does that sound to you?"

"Oh my god." Newt made a whimpering noise. "I think that sounds awesome, Hannibal."

"Good."


End file.
